theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotta Catch 'Em All
is the second episode of Pokémon Connection. Plot (Brian): Gallade, Confusion! (Shieldon): SHIELD! Shieldon Headbutted Gallade. Gallade confused Shieldon. (Brian): NOW HYPNOSIS! Shieldon fell asleep. Brian captured Shieldon! (Brian): I CAUGHT SHIELDON GUYS! (Nick): Wow, like you need one. (Holly): Shieldon? (Nar's Laptop): Has a shield for a head, beach. (Nar): Holy cow! A KIRLIA! (Kirlia): ! Nar and Spiritomb chased the Kirlia. (Spiritomb): Spiiiiiiiriiiiiiit... Spiritomb fired Hyper Beam at Kirlia. Kirlia used Calm Mind with no effect. Spiritomb used Mean Look. (Nar): Go Pokéball! Kirlia dodged the Pokéball. (Nar): Go, Pokéball! Kirlia dodged. (Nar): FINE, GO MASTER BALL! (Brian): Angry much? (Nar): ... I CAUGHT KIRLIA! (Karui): Let's see if there are any good Pokémon here. A Scyther attacked Water's Krokorok. It used Fury Cutter. (Karui): Sand-attack! The attack had no effect. (Brian): It's a Flying-Type, beach. (Karui): ... ICE FANG! Scyther was frozen solid. (Karui): Go, Pokéball! Karui caught le wild Scyther. MEANWHILE IN THE TEAM UNDERWORLD ISLAND BASE Ship is shown having Fearow in captivity. (Ship): Solo, pleas press the button. (Solo): Uhh, sir, which button? (Ship): The one wit the radioactivity sign. (Solo): Uh okay boss. Solo slammed the button down. We see Fearow being zapped with green energy, and its feathers falling off. (Ship): A new breed of Pokemon... The mutant-type.... MWAHAHAHAHA! MEANWHILE OUT IN THE WILD WHERE FUSE IS FIGHTING AN ONIX (Fuse): Lucario, Close Combat! It's super effective! (Fuse): GO ULTRABALL! Fuse caught Onix. ET and Sam walked up. (ET): I caught an Abra. What did you get, Sam? (Sam): I think it was Staraptor. (ET): Abra, teleport us to base. IN LE EVOLUTION CHAMBER OF BASE (ET): Boss, there is no way I will fight Team Sun with an Abra! (Ship): You won't. Ship held out a metallic briefcase. (Ship): Fuse, put Onix in. ET, put Abra in. The two Trainers put their Pokeballs in. Ship pressed some buttons on the briefcase. He gave the Pokeballs back to the Trainers. (Ship): They evolved with the Instevolve device. Solo walked in. (Solo): Sir, the airship is ready. (Ship): Well men... Tell the others to get to the cockpit. Later Ship and the rest of Team Underworld are shown in Lawrence III's airship-thing. (Ship): Today we invade Cinnabar Island, boys. (Solo): Sir, Cyber and I will go catch a Pokémon. (Ship): Good. The rest of you, out of my sights. In Seafoam Island, where Solo and Cyber are (Solo): We should do boss a big favor by catching him Articuno! (Cyber): I don't care. As long as he rewards us with a strong Pokémon. A wild Vaporeon appeared! (Solo): I should catch it! Go, Ultra Ball! Ultra Ball failed! Vaporeon used Water Gun! Solo hid behind a rock. (Solo): Go, Master Ball! Solo threw a Master Ball. (Cyber): I see that as overrated. Wild Golem appeared! (Cyber): Go... Pokéball! Cyber threw a Pokéball at Golem's legs. He caught it. A wild Articuno appeared! (Articuno): CUCKOCUCKOCUCKOCUCKO! (Solo): I'm out of Master Balls! Where Team Sun is (TV): Cinnabar Island is under attack! (Nick): We have to go. (Brian): I thought Mr. Hotshot Nick wanted to stay away from Underworld Weaklings! (Nick): It's where I was born. Anyway, we'll need some water transportation. So I'm gonna use my Wailord. Char and Holly walked in. (Holly): I caught a Sandslash. (Char): I got Umbreon. (Brian): Guys, we're going to Cinnabar Island. (Holly): I'll use Pidgeot. I'll get there faster. (Char): Garchomp for me. (Nar): How does a Ground-type learn Surf? (Char): It doesn't. LATER IN THE WATERS (Char): Extremespeed! Garchomp and Charbel extremespeeded away. (Nar): So that's how. LATER (Ship): Fire rockets. Catch every Pokemon for research and destroy every structure. Kill every human. We see Wailord, Garchomp, and Pidgeot approaching on a screen. Solo and Cyber reenter the airship. (Ship): KILL BRIAN! I WANT HIM DEAD FOR WHAT HIS FATHER DID TO MY FATHER! (Solo): What did his father do? (Ship): Argh, nevermind, fire missiles. KILL THEM ALL! ----------- Nick and the group are hit by missiles. Wailord's Pokeball is hit, therefore releasing it. It swims away, then attacks Nick. (Nick): Go, Milotic! Ship captures Wailord, and it is shown mutating in its Pokeball. EPISODE TO BE WRITTEN 'Trivia' *'The green zap is a reference to Pokemon 2000, where one of the Legendary Birds (Lugia I think) is shocked with blue jolts of electricity in a cage.' *'Mutant-type Pokemon will have an important part in PKMN Connection. So will cyborgs.' Catches and Evolutions *Ship's Fearow -> Mutant Fearow *Nick's Wailord revealed and released *Charbel's Umbreon *Sam's Staraptor *ET's Abra -> Alakazam *Cyber's Golem *Brian's Shieldon *Nar's Kirlia *Karui's Scyther *Holly's Sandslash *Fuse's Steelix *Solo's Vaporeon *Nick's Milotic revealed Category:Episodes Category:Ship Category:Pokemon Connection